Malentendu
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Comment se fait-il qu'une chambre d'étudiant soit détruite ? Lisez et vous découvrirez...


Hé oui encore un one-shot humoristique, ça changera du drame que j'écris en ce moment dans mes autre fictions^^.

Mai hime appartient à Sunrise, et bla bla bla...

* * *

><p>Shizuru qui allait voir son amie dans le dortoir de la Fuuka, l'entendit parler avec quelqu'un. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha de sa chambre.<p>

''Nao, est-ce tout ira bien ?''

''Bien sûr, je suis très doué pour ce genre de chose.''

''Mais j'appréhende un peu…j'ai peur…tu crois réellement que tu peux le faire ?'' Bégaya la louve dont la voix paraissait terrorisée.

''Tu oublies qui je suis, je suis très doué avec mes doigts alors tu ne sentiras rien.''

''Mais moi...je suis très sensible...''

''Non mais tu as quel âge ! Arrête de autant bouger Natsuki !'' Aboya Yuuki.

''Na-Nao...vas-y plus doucement !'' Respira péniblement l'hime de glace.

''Et que crois-tu ? Ce n'est pas facile pour moi ! Tu es très tendue...''

''Mais ça fait mal ! Tu n'es visiblement pas doué avec tes doigts !''

''Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es une mauviette. Et puis ce serait plus facile si tu arrêtais de parler. En plus, tu es toute moite et tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler alors ce n'est pas facile pour moi.''

''Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, c'est plus fort que moi.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Kuga, c'est douloureux sur le moment mais après tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Tu me fais confiance ?'' Questionna Yuuki.

''Non pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas le choix en ce moment.''

''Ca y est, je le sens venir.''

''Oui moi aussi.'' Gémit la brune.

''Tu es prête ?''

''Non pas du tout !''

''Tant pis...''

''Naaaaoo ! Oh mon dieu ! Il y a du sang... beaucoup de sang !''

''Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si tu faisais une hémorragie, c'est seulement quelques goûtes de sang, tu ne vas pas mourir. Alors arrête de pleurer !''

''Kiyohime !'' Hurla folle de rage Fujino qui avait détruit la porte du dortoir ainsi que le mur et elle se trouvait au dessus de son child le regard sombre.

''Natsuki comment oses-tu alors que l'on a pas encore fait toute...Hein ?'' La seito kaichou surprise, vit Nao qui avait une pince en main et l'utilisa pour le doigt de Natsuki, qui avait les larmes aux yeux et observait sur le côté.

''C'est bon j'ai fini, j'ai enlevé cette minuscule petite écharde de ton doigt !'' Commenta la fille aux cheveux rouges qui rangea sa pince dans sa poche.

''Fujino ! Oh c'est pas vrai !'' Bégaya terrorisée Yuuki qui avait vu la châtaigne et se précipita pour se cacher derrière Kuga.

''Shizuru ?'' Dit Natsuki. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as convoqué Kiyohime ?''

''Ara, pour rien. C'est juste un malentendu.'' Répondit mal à l'aise la présidente du conseil.

''Je crois que ta hystérique de petite amie pensait que nous faisions des choses ensemble.''

''Des choses ? Comment ça ?'' Nao chuchota dans l'oreille de sa camarade qui se mit à rougir et à pâlir aussitôt.

**''QUOI !**'' Hurla choquée Natsuki. ''Beurk! Quelle horreur ! Je ne suis pas aveugle et complètement folle !''

''Hé tu pourrais être plus aimable avec la personne qui vient juste de t'aider ! Surtout une pleurnicheuse de ton genre !''

''Parce que c'est de ta faute si j'ai cette saleté d'écharde !''

''Tu n'avais qu'à me prêter ton crayon de papier au lieu de me faire toute cette comédie !''

''Tu crois quoi ! J'en avais besoin pour écrire et tu la cassée !''

Fujino qui était toujours inerte sur son child regarda sans dire un mot la scène entre les deux filles, qui se disputaient comme des chiffonnières.

''Abrutie !'' Commença la louve.

''Grand front !''

''Naine !''

''Fille plate !''

''Nymphomane !''

''Lesbienne !'' Contra Yuuki.

''Duran !''

''Julia !''

Les childs se confrontèrent détruisant la chambre ainsi que le toit du dortoir et quelques minutes plus tard; les trois jeunes filles restèrent à l'extérieur en contemplant les dégâts qu'elles avaient provoqués.

''Personne ne va le remarquer.'' Commenta gênée la fille aux cheveux rouge qui essayait de s'en fuir mais la princesse de glace l'attrapa par le col.

''Où vas-tu Nao ?''

''Appeler les secours.'' Bégaya la fille aux cheveux rouges.

''Oui bien sûr. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !''

''Aaaaaah ! Qui a crassé les murs du dortoir !'' Hurla Haruka qui avait entendu une explosion et d'autres élèves étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait.

''C'est cassé et non crassé, Haruka-chan.'' Rectifia Yukino.

''Alors personne ne le verra ? Oui à part toute l'école.'' Commenta Natsuki en soupirant.

''Ils ont l'habitude de ce genre d'événement dans cette école.'' Termina Shizuru.


End file.
